


The Dark Side

by obviouslyelementary



Series: The power within us [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, Force-Sensitive Hux, Gen, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Hux was extremely fixated in the idea of the force, even though he clearly didn’t have it.And then… then, he read it, clearly, in one of the Sith books, a passage that called his attention enough to make him shake in his spot.‘All beings, alive or not, active or not, have the force in their core. Some are able to control it without any effort, but all beings have the ability of controlling the force. For a non force-sensitive being to control the force, they have to find it inside of them. Most of the non-sensitive force users take years of training and patience to achieve what a force-sensitive user can do since they are born, however, it is not impossible.'





	The Dark Side

When Hux first heard about the force, he was five.

His childish curiosity made him stay behind his father’s office’s door, with his ear pressed against the wood as he tried to hear the conversation.

“There is a child. A new Skywalker” the man who was visiting his father said, and there was silence. HUx frowned. Skywalker? The rebellion leader?

“The empire ended. Why are you coming to me, Korg?” his father asked, his voice firm, almost angry. Hux’s eyes widened.

Korg? General Korg, from the battle of Endor?

“We have a new leader. He is versed in the dark side of the force, and is certain he can bring the child to our side, how Vader once was” the general continued, and Hux’s eyes widened even more. Darth Vader…

“Oh yes?” his father asked, and Hux felt the sarcasm in his voice. “And who is this force user that you speak of?”

“Snoke” the general said, and a silence ensued.

“I will consider your proposition” his father said, slowly, in a more passive voice. “How does he wish my help?”

“He wants you to bring back the academy. We will go to the outer rim, and there you can train our troops again” Korg continued, and his father hummed.

“Like I said, I will consider it. I might want to talk to Snoke in person, however” he said, and Korg hummed in agreement.

Upon hearing the sounds of chairs moving, Hux moved away from the door and hid behind one statue, watching as both walked out of the room, their hands behind their backs like true commanders.

Hux’s eyes shone at that. He wanted that much power.

“I will see you in a few weeks, then, my friend” Korg said, and his father nodded, both bowing to each other before Hisha, their maid, accompanied Korg out towards the door. His father watched, and then turned around again, heading inside the room.

Hux didn’t know Snoke, and had only heard stories about the Skywalkers and Vader, but he was intrigued anyway. And extremely excited.

He needed to know more about everything.

And with that thought, he ran to their library, in hopes of finding something to guide him.

 

 

By the time Hux had completed seven years of age, he had read every single book about the Jedi and Sith order that existed. As usual, after he finished what was in their library, he told his mother about his new interest, and she made sure to find him all the books she could, giving them to him, fascinated by his need to learn more about this ancient force that bound the universe together.

“A religion that is now dead” many of his friends would say, but he wouldn’t mind. He read the stories about Skywalker, how he handled so many trials on his own and destroyed the empire. He read about Vader, how he killed millions and was the stronger force user in the entire galaxy.

Hux was extremely fixated in the idea of the force, even though he clearly didn’t have it.

And then… then, he read it, clearly, in one of the Sith books, a passage that called his attention enough to make him shake in his spot.

_‘All beings, alive or not, active or not, have the force in their core. Some are able to control it without any effort, but all beings have the ability of controlling the force. For a non force-sensitive being to control the force, they have to find it inside of them. Most of the non-sensitive force users take years of training and patience to achieve what a force-sensitive user can do since they are born, however, it is not impossible._

_The best place to begin for a non sensitive being is probably the island of Crystal, in planet Ghiod, sector Z. It is recommended that they remain in the planet for weeks, if not months, without any aiding of any kind. If a non sensitive being is able to survive in the island for their time being, the dark force will reveal itself to them. However, for force sensitive beings, it is not advised to visit the island at any cost. The power of the location is enough to drive any force sensitive force insane’_

Hux’s eyes flashed in happiness and excitement as he read that passage over and over again. Perhaps he wasn’t force sensitive, but he could become one with enough training.

And patience surely wasn’t one of Hux’s weak points.

 

 

When he was eight years old, his finally finished the agreements with this being that called himself Supreme Leader Snoke. And just like any Marshal, Brendol decided to bring Hux to one of the meetings with the being, now that their family was tied to the new formed and called First Order.

As they entered Snoke’s throne room, Hux felt a shiver run through his spine. He could feel _something_ surrounding him, a type of force that surely made him scared. But he did not show it, as his father had taught him, his face firm and collected, his little arms behind his back as his father’s were.

They approached the throne, where a disfigured, ugly and disgusting creature sat. Hux knew it was humanoid, however, everything seemed… out of place. He hated it, made him sick, but he wouldn’t say it, ever.

“Marshal Hux, and his son” Snoke said, and both stopped in front of his throne. His father bowed and he followed suit, before lifting his head and looking at the being in front of him. Snoke turned his attention to his father. “Tell me, how is the academy is working?”

“Perfectly, my lord” his father said, hand over his chest. “Generals, Marshals, Cadets, Stormtroopers, Captains, all being trained through and through with your orders” he said, proudly, and Snoke hummed, pleased.

“Very well” he nodded and then slowly turned his attention to Hux himself. “And you, child? Are you entering your father’s academy?”

“Yes sir” he said, firmly, because he was in two years, when he completed 10. Snoke chuckled, pleased, and nodded.

“Come closer, child” he said, and Hux slowly looked at his father, who nodded. Then, he moved forward, going up the steps to the throne and stopping in front of Snoke. The aura surrounding him suddenly got thicker, denser, and he felt it in his head, making him nervous, scared, but he didn’t show it. “A brilliant young you are, Armitage” he said, almost in a caring voice, that only served to make Hux even more nervous. “That is your name, correct?”

“Yes sir” he nodded, and the force pressed harder against his head.

“Yes… I can see it in you. The same lust for power your father possesses” he said, and Hux then realized he was using the force to read his mind. So they could do that too. Incredible. “You wish to become a marshal just like him… yes… you are strong, versatile, smart and intelligent. You have patience, discipline, but also guts and intuition. You were born a leader” he said, and Hux’s nervousness suddenly became pride, excitement. “Oh, and there is something else” he added, and Hux because nervous all again. Snoke’s eyes sparkled in curiosity. “Your fascination for the Force is remarkable, little one”

He could feel his father staring at him, and he bit his lip, nervous.

“I am not force sensitive, sir” he mumbled. “I find it…”

“incredible” Snoke completed and Hux shut up immediately. He chuckled again. “I understand your desire to understand it, and I approve it. You… you, my little general, will be essential for the growth and strength of the First Order. I can feel it, the Force shows it to me.”

He lifted his hand and slowly held Hux’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting his little head and leaning down, way too close to his comfort, making hux tremble in place.

“Your part in this war is greater than you could ever imagine, child”

 

 

After that, Hux dedicated all his free time to researching further into the force. Snoke gave him access to the ancient Sith texts, things that only the Jedis of old knew of, and he read them quickly, absorbing every information, sucking it all in and making the best of all information he had.

And once again, the Island of Crystals appeared in his reading, making him more and more curious about it.

He knew he had to go there, one day, soon.

There, he would learn if he could ever be who he thought he was, or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this starts to explain a little of how Hux ended up having the force sensitiveness lol
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, and I decided I will continue this series
> 
> (Spoiler alert: THERES GONNA HAVE ARMIEBEN SOON AH BEBS)


End file.
